Reuniones Clandestinas
by Merlyn Morrigan
Summary: "Pero lo que más odiaba era la sensación de ir caliente todo el día." "Si hablar con Rin de su primera menstruación, fue toda una odisea, entendía que los temas relacionados con el sexo fueran vetados para la sociedad de la época medieval" ¿Qué pasaría si realmente encontrara alguien con quien hablar? ¿Y alguien que escuchara?


**Disclaimer:**Los personajes no son míos, sino de la autora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los cojos prestados sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia:**Fic con vocabulario y escenas no aptas para menores de 18 años. Contiene escenas de Lemon y Lime. Si eres sensible a esos temas o menor de edad, no recomiendo que leas su contenido.

**Leyenda**:

kkkkk - Narración

-kkkkk- - Diálogo

Suspiró de forma angustiosa, anhelando que el viento soplara un aire fresco que le recorriera todo su cuerpo y que eliminara la asfixia que sentía con aquel calor insoportable. Nunca hubiera pensado que echaría tanto de menos el aire acondicionado o un simple ventilador eléctrico que se moviera con autonomía, pues ella era una de las personas que pensaba que podría vivir sin las nuevas tecnologías del futuro.

Pobre e inocente criatura era ella. En el momento en el que su mundo cambió radicalmente, a otro tiempo para ser más precisos, eliminando por completo la electricidad, días como esos se hacían mucho más pesados de lo habitual.

Y no era para menos, objetaba ella en su mente. Llevaba un traje que traspiraba lo mismo que la piel de oso, que la tapaba entera y que no dejaba ninguna pequeña abertura para que su piel viera la luz del Sol. ¡Por todos las energías ancestrales! ¡No podía ni quitarse los dichosos calcetines que llevaba puestos! No entendía como las sacerdotisas de aquella época no habían hecho una moción de censura a esos calcetines blancos, que hacían que sus pies estuvieran encharcados todo el día.

Volvió a suspirar, desde que había entrado en su cuarto mes de gestación, reconocía que se había vuelto algo insoportable ¡pero no era culpa suya! Las malditas hormonas le hacían hacer y decir ciertas cosas de las que ella se arrepentía… a veces. Pero lo que más odiaba era la sensación de ir _caliente_ todo el día.

Porque sí, estaba excitada, muy excitada para ser exactos. Era posible, ahora que lo pensaba, que parte de su calor se debiera a este mismo hecho. Sabía que había solución para este tipo de situaciones, pero aquel que podía solucionar su problema, no estaba precisamente por la labor.

Inuyasha estaba pasando unas semanas con Sesshomaru tratando temas de las tierras de su difunto padre, estando fuera de casa y de su alcance. Agradecía que los hermanos por fin se toleraran y trataran temas de importancia para el reino que heredarían los dos, pero ahora mismo tenía ganas de raptar a su marido, atarlo y, por qué no decirlo, violarlo hasta que no hubiera un mañana.

Su marido debía de volver hoy al anochecer, por lo que ella debía de relajarse de alguna forma. No estaría bien visto, en la época feudal, que la sacerdotisa que purifica la aldea y la mantiene segura, estuviera esperando como un animal en celo a su esposo para abordarlo. Por muy provocativo que ello fuera, este tipo de temas no eran tan libres como en su tiempo. Si hablar con Rin de su primera menstruación, fue toda una odisea, entendía que los temas relacionados con el sexo fueran vetados para la sociedad de la época medieval.

Llegó al claro del bosque, cerca de la aldea, donde había un riachuelo el cual parecía ser refrescante y delicioso a sus ojos. Se quitó las sandalias y los dichosos calcetines y zambulló los pies hinchados en el agua cristalina, soltando un gemido casi gutural al sentir el contacto.

-Vaya, está peor de lo que imaginaba – Kagome se tensó y se sonrojó furiosamente. Giró la cabeza para encarar a la persona que tenía a su espalda, encontrándose con la sorpresa de ver a una invitada que no esperaba.

-Tienes razón Sango – Kagura, con su hijo de unos tres años cogido de la mano, se dirigía a la exterminadora que llevaba en brazos a su cuarto bebé, una niña – está en el cuarto mes

-Sango, Kagura – Kagome no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero al ver las miradas de las otras dos, ni se molestó en ocultar nada - ¡No puedo más! Voy a estallar – se lamentó volviendo a mirar al horizonte – ¡Necesito un buen revolcón con urgencia!

Las dos mujeres se miraron, mandaron a sus hijo a jugar cerca de allí y se acercaron hacia la sacerdotisa del futuro, sentándose cada una a un lado remojando los pies también en el agua cristalina. Las tres se quedaron en silencio, sin saber cómo empezar una conversación, pues el tema seguía siendo delicado para cada una de las partes allí presentes.

-Esto es estúpido – Kagura alzó la voz mojando un poco sus manos y pasándolas por el cuello, suspirando de alivio cuando sintió el agua fresca en su nuca – yo también voy a estallar, Sesshomaru está "demasiado ocupado" con temas de estado – comentó irritada ante la mirada sorprendida de Kagome

-Yo estoy igual - aportó Sango – Miroku y yo caemos rendidos después de acostar a estos monstruos – renegó

-Si fuera mi tiempo, os diría ciertas cosas que van bien para resolver ciertos temas, no es lo mismo, pero acabas apañándotelas

-¿En tu mundo está bien engañar a tu marido? – se aventuró Kagura. Al ver la mirada de la sacerdotisa levantó las manos en señal de defensa - ¿Qué? También necesito un buen revolcón con urgencia, Kagome y mi marido no está por la labor – matizó

-¿Quieres que Sesshomaru degollé al pobre muchacho que te toque? – Sango, algo más calmada, reía ante la ocurrencia de la domadora de los vientos – aunque eso de cambiar de parejas…

-Nada de engañar a nadie – aclaró Kagome sorprendida de como dos mujeres nacidas en el pasado trataban estos temas con tanta soltura – hay métodos y aparatos que ayudan a darse satisfacción a una misma

-¿Hay aparatos para masturbarte? Y ¿son efectivos? – preguntó Kagura con una reciente emoción en sus ojos

-¿No te habrás traído uno por casualidad, verdad? – añadió Sango provocando aún más desconcierto en la joven sacerdotisa

-¿Vos… em… vosotras os… bueno… os masturbáis? – Ella, que a sus veintidós años solo había probado la presión de la ducha en sus partes íntimas, se había considerado una experta ante aquellas dos mujeres que ahora sonreían de forma maliciosa - ¿En serio?

-Por favor, querida – Kagura alzó las manos – estas hacen realmente magia – unos matorrales lejanos se movieron con un movimiento brusco – los niños parecen que se divierten

-Volviendo al tema… ¿qué hay en el futuro, Kagome?

-Cualquiera diría que estoy hablando con Miroku – objetó la sacerdotisa ante la mirada penetrante de la exterminadora – son unos aparatos de diferentes tamaños, algunos con forma de falo u otros que masajean solo el clítoris, el botón – las dos mujeres miraban a la más joven sorprendidas – el aparato vibra por lo que da la sensación de movimiento constante. Es… bueno, bastante efectivo ese tipo de sensación.

-A veces me pregunto por qué solo Inuyasha pudo atravesar el pozo, hay muchas cosas de tu mundo que me encantaría conocer – la exterminadora miraba al horizonte – aunque, por mucho aparato que vibre, no hay nada como un buen… bueno, ya me entendéis – aun y con los años, algunas cosas eran imposibles de decir para la exterminadora – odio la rutina

-Yo para la rutina, añado imaginación – agregó Kagura jugando con los pies en el agua fría del rio. Vio que las otras dos mujeres la miraban expectantes -¿Qué?

-Al menos nos darás cierta idea ¿no? - preguntó la sacerdotisa, satisfecha del sonrojo de la domadora de los vientos.

-A veces el agua no solo sirve para darse un baño – dijo aún más sonrojada peor con una sonrisa en el rostro – las aguas termales, las cuevas en los bosques… e incluso en un armario

-¿En un armario? – Kagome abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

-Es excitante pensar que alguien puede descubrirte – sonrió maliciosa – ¿y vosotras? ¿No hacéis nada en especial?

-Bueno… digamos que Inuyasha tiene una fijación extraña con mi uniforme de instituto – agregó sonrojada la mujer – digamos que es con el que tuvimos nuestra primera "cita" aunque vigiláramos a mi hermano – sonrió enternecida al recordar a Sôta, quien ya debería rondar los diecisiete años – también tengo cierto libro con ciertos juegos… como el de los desconocidos

-¿Los desconocidos? – preguntó la exterminadora

-Es un juego en el que la pareja finge no conocerse y que se encuentran por casualidad, flirtean y bueno… lo que surja a continuación. Puedes inventarte un personaje completamente diferente al tuyo, y la imaginación vuela – Kagome cerró los ojos excitada, recordando el último encuentro con su marido. Sin quererlo soltó un suspiro, su idea de despejarse para no pensar en el sexo había sido completamente frustrada.

-Eso parece una gran idea – apuntó Sango – lástima que estos temas no nos lleguen como en tu mundo. Es muy complicado hablar de esto con Miroku sin que mi mano no salga de paseo.

-Se exactamente lo que quieres decir – Kagura se soltó el pelo de su típico moño y se mojó las puntas, sintiendo frescura a su alrededor – don "soy como un témpano de hielo" no estará dispuesto a escuchar ninguna de mis propuestas o sueños eróticos.

-¿Tenéis fantasías eróticas? – interrogó Kagome

-Durante el embarazo se fomentaron – aclaró Kagura – soñaba que Sesshomaru me raptaba del castillo de Naraku y que bueno… hacía alarde de toda su sabiduría adquirida en años en una playa desierta.

-Yo había soñado más de una vez que, bueno, que tomaba las riendas de la situación. Es decir, siempre me ha dado demasiada vergüenza demostrar estas cosas, pero mi mente es bastante pervertida – la exterminadora las miró de repente – nada de esto llegará a oídos de Miroku ¿entendido? – las otras dos asintieron sonriendo - ¿y tú, Kagome? ¿Qué es lo que guarda tu perversa mente?

-Bueno… - la sacerdotisa nuevamente se excitó al recordar el sueño de esa noche anterior – la verdad es que siempre me ha atraído hacerlo en las alturas

-¿En las alturas? - preguntó la domadora de los vientos

-Concretamente, en las ramas del Árbol Sagrado – dijo bajito, pero entendible para todos los presentes

-¿Cómo? – Sango se sonrojó furiosamente – eso sería delante de todos aquellos que pasaran Kagome, además que mancillarías un símbolo sagrado.

-¿No lo mancilló Inuyasha estando cincuenta años clavado en él, lo va a hacer un inocente acontecimiento fruto del amor propio? – replicó la sacerdotisa

-Hombre… inocente, lo que se dice inocente, el acto en sí, no lo es – matizó Kagura recibiendo una mirada peyorativa de Kagome – pero yo no he dicho nada – aclaró.

-Es cierto, no lo es – suspiró nuevamente – pero de verdad que hay momentos en los que no puedo controlar mi imaginación – Kagome agachó la cabeza – en mi mundo es algo más sencillo, puedes hablar con tus amigas de estos temas sin que te miren raro, pero aquí es diferente.

-¿Te arrepientes de haber vuelto? – la pregunta de la exterminadora de repente hizo cambiar el semblante de las tres, puesto que ellas nunca habían hablado de ese tema.

-¡No! Por supuesto que no – contestó rápidamente, no necesitaba pensar la respuesta – yo ya no tenía un lugar allí, me sentía extraña y sola. Aquí es donde debo estar – afirmó sonriendo – pero este tipo de problemas con el embarazo y con las relaciones sexuales no las puedo hablar con nadie, excepto Miroku y no, no es una buena opción – la exterminadora sonrió negando con la cabeza

-No conozco mucho al monje, pero la descripción de su carácter, lo hace un joven, si más no, interesante – Kagura miraba también al horizonte apoyando un dedo en su mentón. De repente chasqueó los dedos - ¡lo tengo! – agregó

-¿El qué tienes? – preguntaron al unísono las otras dos

-Podríamos hacer una reunión como la de hoy – dijo entusiasmada – quedamos y hablamos sobre los temas que no podemos hablar con nuestros maridos. Así no estaríamos tan frustradas.

-¿Hablar de qué? – preguntó la sacerdotisa

-De nuestras fantasías, de aquello que nos encanta que nos hagan, aquello que detestamos… sería divertido, además nos podemos dar ideas mutuamente.

-Yo no sé si sería capaz de explicar mis relaciones íntimas.

-No hace falta que las expliques – agregó Kagome entusiasmada, le alegraba tener alguien con quien compartir estos temas – solo aquello que te gustaría o no que te hicieran. Nosotras no tenemos por qué saber si realmente ha pasado o no

-Prefiero no saberlo – agregó Kagura recorriéndole un escalofrió por la espalda, haciendo que las otras dos rieran

-Ponedme un ejemplo – la rojez volvió a las caras del demonio y de la sacerdotisa – algo para que yo sepa a qué os referís.

-Pues – Kagura, que podría ser muy vergonzosa pero nunca una cobarde, aceptó el reto propuesto por la exterminadora – por ejemplo… jugar con la miel – dijo sonrojada y sintiendo un calor íntimo – me encantaría que me recorriera con miel en diferentes partes del cuerpo y que luego pues… que moviera su lengua con gran maestría – las otras sonrieron al ver la cara de pervertida de Kagura – mmm… no sabéis como lo disfrutaría

-A mí – Kagome tomó el relevo – me encantaría que él me hiciera un masaje – las otras dos la miraron extrañada – no, un masaje sensual, donde los dolores musculares fueran la última preocupación – se sonrojó la muchacha – la espalda es una zona sensible y el cuello – se mordió el labio inferior y echó la cabeza hacia atrás – dioses, no voy a poder aguantar hasta esta noche – se quejó

Las otras dos rieron por el reproche que había hecho. Ellas recordaban los arduos días de dolores e hinchazones que las envolvieron en el embarazo. Pero sus cuatro meses fueron una tortura para ellas, ya que todo las excitaba. El aire, un aroma, una palabra, una mirada… era un descontrol que solo había una manera de eliminar. Sango recordó las veces que Miroku salía con agujetas al día siguiente y Kagura rememoraba los días en los que su marido se sentía indispuesto para quedarse con ella día y noche.

-Hay algo – Sango rompió el silencio en el que se habían sumido nuevamente – hay algo que me encantaría probar con Miroku – se mojó un poco la mano con agua y se la pasó por el rostro refrescándola a ella también – delante de un espejo – dijo muy bajito.

-Delante de un espejo ¿Qué?- preguntó Kagome antes de caer en lo que quería decir. Sango vio como las otras dos se sonrojaron y apartaron la mirada

-¿Vosotras ya lo habéis hecho mirando hacia un espejo verdad? – Las otras dos asintieron aún más sonrojadas – sois unas pervertidas.

-Te recuerdo que tú quieres hacerlo – objetó nuevamente Kagura – eso te convierte en igual de pervertida que nosotras – las tres estallaron a carcajadas mientras seguían hablando de posturas, juegos e ideas para que su vida sexual no fuera un total aburrimiento.

Pronto, les alcanzó el atardecer, por lo que decidieron volver a la aldea a esperar a sus maridos, no sin antes quedar para dentro de un mes aproximadamente, para su charla privada sobre sexo. Kagome se sentía feliz, puede que no hubiera podido sofocar su excitación y que esta no se arreglara hasta que no llegara su potente marido, pero al menos había podido desahogarse de alguna forma con sus compañeras de batalla.

En aquellos matorrales se encontraban tres figuras que habían intentado no mover ni un músculo mientras la reunión de las tres mujeres se desarrollaba. Miroku, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, habían decidido, siguiendo el olfato de las mujeres, i a buscarlas para llevarselas cuanto antes a casa. Los dos hermanos, hacían semanas que no veían a sus mujeres y el monje, había conseguido colocar a sus hijos a Kohaku para tener una noche en tranquilidad.

Ninguno de ellos se esperaba, lo que allí surgió como una conversación completamente amena y discernida de tres mujeres jóvenes. Los tres hombres aún tenían los ojos abiertos y diferentes expresiones en su cara, con algo de rojez, puesto que su sistema nervioso les había jugado una mala pasada.

Miroku no se esperaba que su mujer tuviera tantas ideas referentes a la cama. Ni en sus mejores sueños, habría imaginado lo que se podría hacer con un pañuelo, un espejo y mucha imaginación. Sonrió, sabía que Sango debía de tener ese lugar oscuro en su interior, pues por muy vergonzosa que fuera, la exterminadora era como el fuego.

Sesshomaru hacía la misma reflexión con su esposa. Kagura, era un soplo de aire fresco, fuerte, valiente, independiente y fogosa en todo lo que hacía. Sí que era cierto, que habían pasado semanas sin poder intimar, pero no sabía que eso despertara ideas tan sensuales que incluso a él, le excitaban. Podría ser de piedra, frío y sin sentimientos, pero… que una mujer como ella quiera presentarse delante suyo solo con un pote de miel, sentada sensualmente en el centro de la habitación… ¿Qué esperaba? No estaba muerto y esa imagen solo le hacía sacar el demonio salvaje que llevaba dentro.

Por otra parte, Inuyasha aún estaba descolocado. Había conocido a Kagome con quince años, era una cría que había madurado durante los viajes hechos para matar a Naraku y acabar con la perla. Luego se había hecho adulta después de tres años sin verla y ahora estaba embarazada de su primogénito. Obviamente, aquella criatura no había venido por arte de magia, pero no creía que su dulce e inocente mujer se convirtiera en una fiera en la cama y mucho menos que tuviera esos pensamientos tan sensuales.

-Yo no sé vosotros – habló Miroku cuando comprobó que las mujeres habían desaparecido – pero pienso ir al mercado a por un espejo y un pañuelo de seda negro – vio como los hermanos lo miraban con los ojos abiertos - ¿qué? Llevamos meses sin poder tener intimidad y no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad que Buda me brinda.

-¿Dónde es ese mercado? – Inuyasha abrió los ojos como platos cuando escuchó a su hermano Sesshomaru formular aquella pregunta – necesito comprar algunos ingredientes – y no dio más explicaciones.

-Claro, la miel sale muy barata - dijo Miroku sonriendo de forma pervertida. Sesshomaru lo miró, deseando matarlo o contradecirle, pero al verlo una empresa inútil, simplemente apartó la mirada, orgulloso – ¿y tú Inuyasha? ¿no vienes al mercado a por unos aceites esenciales?

-Por favor, Miroku – replicó Inuyasha saliendo de los matorrales y apartándose de los otros dos – acabo de llegar de discutir durante dos semanas con generales caninos de todo el continente, estoy harto de verle la cara a Kouga cada día… ¡huelo a chuco concentrado! No tengo tiempo para perderlo en ir al mercado – Sesshomaru alzó una ceja. ¿Su hermano era tan estúpido como para no aprovechar la oportunidad?

-La señorita Kagome se merecen que la mimen – recordó el monje – no entiendo cómo pudo enamorarse de ti.

-¡Cállate monje pervertido! – añadió Inuyasha dándose la vuelta sacando un colmillo por entre la comisura de los labios – además, solo necesito el Goshinboku y no pienso hacer esperar a mi embarazada mujer – saltó sonriendo de árbol en árbol. Esa noche, sería su noche.

-Cuarto mes de embarazo ¿verdad? – preguntó el demonio al monje quien asintió con la cabeza – se le nota

-Como hecho de menos ese cuarto mes – suspiró Miroku – Sango relucía y brillaba como si de una estrella se tratara.

-Por eso has tenido tantos hijos – agregó el demonio dándose la vuelta para dirigirse al dichoso mercado. Él también recordaba lo espléndida que se veía Kagura con cuatro meses de embarazo, y ese pensamiento le hizo buscar con urgencia la miel. Puede que fuera buen momento para darle un tercer nieto al gran InuTaisho.

Esa noche, las tres mujeres experimentaron, por arte de magia, una de sus mejores noches de su vida. Como si el destino, Buda, Dios, Alá o Kami se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, esa noche, una pequeña fantasía se había cumplido para ellas, conectándolas aún más con sus maridos.

Sango fue abordada en la habitación de matrimonio delante del espejo recién comprado por su marido. Kagura quedó embadurnada de miel y satisfecha después de haber sido raptada de su habitación para ser llevada a una playa lejana, colindante a las tierras del Oeste. Por su parte Kagome, disfrutó de las alturas en el Goshinbuku, quien fue participe de la unión de la pareja, de una forma más íntima y dulce, haciendo que el árbol, vivo por dentro, sonriera alegre, feliz de que aquellas dos almas al fin estuvieran conectadas en una.

No queda decir, que así como ellas quedaban para su reunión mensual, ellos se encontraban por casualidad en el mismo matorral, para conseguir información adicional. Porque nunca está de más.

¡Hola de nuevo!

Bueno, la verdad es que se me hace algo extraño volver después de tanto tiempo. He estado – y estoy- algo liada con el trabajo y los estudios, que no me han dejado tiempo para plasmar mis ideas en un papel.

En fin, traigo "esto" por llamarlo de alguna forma. No sé si he utilizado OC o si he clavado la actitud de los personajes, la verdad es que he querido forzar un poco la situación y ver hasta donde podían llegar con su carácter e impulsividad.

¡En fin, espero que os haya gustado!

_Si has llegado hasta aquí es que al menos has leído completamente mi pequeña obra, por lo que no me queda más que agradecerte por perder un poquito de tiempo en mí._

¡Nos vemos en los bares!


End file.
